Wait, What?
by YakkoWakkoDot789
Summary: ABSOLLUTELY NO SUMMARY HERE BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE A SUMMARY HERE! Hope you likiey! Chapter two is coming out tommorow! Or today, whichever's better for you! Wait, it's already out... he he he... Copyright, 2013, Ryan Warner
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! I decided to re-write this story, and give it a new title, as well! Remember, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames! Hope you like the newer version of Oh, No!**

**DISCLAIMAH! I don't own Animaniacs, any other trademarks mentioned in this story, or anything else, as all this stuff belongs to Warner Bros., and all I own are my OCs, this story, and the plot of this story that will make no sense after you read this first chapter, and will make even **_**less**_** sense if you read any other chapters before this one, because all those chapters are supposed to be read **_**after**_** this chapter, and who said that, (I'm making a reference to "Wakko's Two Note Song", so if you haven't seen that episode, I suggest you look that up before reading on) well, the president of FanFiction did, you know, the big FanFiction president, so if you don't want to listen to the FanFiction president, go to chapters 2 or further, and if you want to listen to the FanFiction president, read the rest of this crazy disclaimer, and then start reading chapter one, and also, if I owned WB, Animaniacs would still be on the air today, because I don't care what the budget says, and on that note, If I owned Disney, I would run them right into the ground, and I would set their budget **_**reeeeeeeely **_**low, so they couldn't make any shows, same for Nickelodeon, and on **_**that**_** note, Spongebob and Animaniacs will never mix, and I mean **_**NEVER**_**, so whoever published that Spongebob/Animaniacs crossover, I suggest you take that down immediately, because it just makes no sense, and neither does this disclaimer, which is a **_**VERY**_** long run-on sentence, well, let's start the story, shall we, and by the way, it won't make any sense, just like this disclaimer.**

**ENJOY! **

_CHAPTER ONE!_

_Ryan's POV_

We were up all night watching Animaniacs, and I was starting to get tired. There was a large storm outside, so it affected the TV, since we had a satellite.

Then lightning struck the house, and I, Warren, and Dana ran out into the living room.

Allow me to introduce myself, before anything gets out-of-hand! I'm Ryan, and I'm 11. Then there's Warren, who's 7, and Dana, who's 5.

Back to the plot, we ran out into the living room from our bedroom, just to find the TV paused on the same spot that it was paused on in our room. And the living room TV was off before this, just to make this a little creepier.

We ran outside to avoid any explosion, just to see, out in the distance, the WB water tower glowing a light green.

"What's going on, Ryan?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good!"Dana said.

"I think your right!"I said.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this has to do with the show?" Warren asked.

"No, you're not," I said.

Just as I said that, a large, green beam of light shot at us from the tower, and I blacked out… Yeah, that's about it…

**A/N: Do you like the new version? Do ya, do ya, do ya? Thank you to all those readers out there for, obviously, reading this! Review? I would appreciate it! And if this doesn't make any sense, don't worry, I mentioned it in the disclaimer, so it was never supposed to make any sense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two awaits!**

**Disclaimer...blah, blah, blah...I don't own Animaniacs...You get the idea!**

**Also, I know that this sounds like the story "Flipped", but I've been thinking about this for about three months, and just decided to write it now. Don't blame me that it took so long!**

**The rest of the story will be in Ryan's POV, unless I say otherwise!**

Chapter two:

I was very tired, but the alarm clock said it was 10:00, way later than the time we usually get up on the weekends. We always did a lot on the weekends, so I thought 7:00 sounded like a reasonable time, although Warren and Dana thought it was too early, and that we should get up at 10:00. I'm a morning person, Warren and Dana being afternoon people, so I understood that. Also, that was a good time for me because I had to make them breakfast every day. It was good being the big brother. Not.

Anyways, when I was waking up, I noticed we had a bunk bed. "Well, that's odd..." I said to myself, and I noticed that my voice sounded different, way more higher pitched than my usual one.

"What the heck?" I said, confused, "Sounds like Yakko's voice..."

To that, I uncovered the blankets, and saw I had baggy slacks on, black belt holding them up. Also, I saw I had paws for feet, and black fur covering my body.

"Oh. My. God." I said, freaked out, although I kept all of it inside of me, I didn't want to scream, might wake Warren and Dana up.

I heard Warren and Dana waking up (Ironic, huh?), unless I was the only one pulled into this mess, and those are Wakko and Dot.

"Ryan," I heard a Liverpool accent whine. _Totally Warren_, I thought. "Why do we always get up so early...?"

Then I heard him scream, then say, "Why does my voice sound like this?"

"Warren," I said, getting up and freaking him out even more, "It's Ryan, I got pulled into this mess with you, and I wouldn't be suprised if Dana did, too." He wasn't happy, and neither was I. Dana, I'm not sure, but we're about to find out.

"I agree with Warren" I heard Dot's voice say sleepily, although I knew it was Dana, she always agreed with Warren. It was a bit odd, though, he almost never made the right choice... I'm not saying it was a wrong choice, it just didn't turn out that good in the end.

_Just like Wakko..._ I thought. I just realised we acted so much like the Warners, and to tie it all together, now we were them. Or at least in their bodies. With their voices. Yeah, we technically were them, but I don't want to go into the technicality of the situation right now...

"What the..." I heard her mutter, "Dot's voice. In my body. Wakko's voice. Down there. Oh, no..."

"Dana," I said, just to be cut off.

"Yakko?" She asked.

"No, but close! It's Ryan," I said dryly, "I was sucked into this, too, and so was Warren, as you can guess, in Wakko's body."

"Wait, so I'm-" Just to return the favor, I cut her off. Cue recorded laugh track!

"Yes, you're in Dot's body, I'm in Yakko's, and Warren's in Wakko's. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, although I'm freaking out inside," she said.

"I bet we all are.." I said.

"So if we're in the Warner's bodies, then does that mean...?" Warren asked, trailing off at the end.

"I think it does," I said as I looked around the room, "Guessin' we ended up in the tower, too, probably in their world. Oh, who am I kiddin', we have to be in their world!"

I went out into the living room, "Nice! Flat-screen smart TV!" **(A/N: Yes, the follow up to smartphones, the smart TV! Now sold at Best Buy, or any store near you! I don't own Best Buy, either, and I wasn't payed for that. Darn, I should have been...) **

"They've got everything, XBOX 720, PlayStation 4," **(A/N: It isn't out, so don't rush to Kmart and look' and neither has the XBOX 720! I only own my OCs, not Kmart, Sony [PlayStation], Microsoft [XBOX 720 {planned}]!)** "Wii, Wii U, three 3DSs, surround sound, DirectTV." _Oh, so_ that's _why __there's always a sattelite on top of the tower!_ I thought. **(A/A/N (Another Authors Note): Not really, I just made that up!)**

"Don't you mean we've got everything?" Warren asked, making a point. What that point was, I just don't want to explain right now.

"I guess, although I don't plan on having it for long," I said, and they raised their eyebrows.

"I mean, we've got to get out of here, and get into our own bodies!" I said, and they nodded their heads.

After that, we set off on a long and hard journey to find help...

**A/N: Sorry, I just wanted this out so bad! Finally something out of my head! Also sorry that it's too short, I promise that it'll be longer, and go slower, from now on! Review? If you do, do it honestly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want you to know the first chapters cover the White's story, then the last ones cover the Warner's.**

**White is Ryan's, Warren's, and Dana's last name.**

**(I wrote this on F.E. Warren Air Force Base! How ironic!)**

When we went outside, we realised that it was 10:00 PM, not AM. I really didn't get how we were all tired when we "woke up".

"Well, it makes sense that we left at 10:00, but I thought more time went by..." I said, thinking look on my face.

"Guess we should head to bed," Dana said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we should, as we can see, it's getting late," I said, climbing back up the ladder.

"We're staying here?" Warren asked, and Dana gave him the you-are-stupid look.

"Uuuhhh, I think so, here is technically ours, at the moment, at least," I said, grabbing the key that I didn't even know I had out of my pocket.

*****5 minuites later*****

"But you always sing a song to us at bedtime!" Dana shouted at me, while I shook my head.

"C'mon!" Warren said.

"Okay, okay, you've forced me, but it'll sound different, 'kay?" I said

"Okay!" They said simoultaniously. Man, I'll have to get used to that, I thought.

Right when I was preparing, a backtrack started playing. Must be a toon thing, I don't really know!

I just shrugged, cleared my throat, and started, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, well, there's so much they hold."

When I finished that, they recognised the song almost instantly, and I continued, "And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?"

They had big grins on their faces, and I kept going, still unsure about how it sounded, "Well, I won't give up, on, us. Even if the skies, get, rough. I'm givin' you all, my, love. I'm still looking uuuuup.

"And when you're needing your space. To do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting. To see what you find.

"Cause even the stars, they, burn! Some even fall, to, the Earth! We've got a lot, to, learn! God knows we're worth it! No, I won't give up!

"I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make!

"Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake!

"And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break. we didn't burn! We had to learn, how to bend, without the world, caving in! I had to learn, what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am!

"I won't give up, on, us! Even if the skies, get, rough! I'm givin' you all, my, love! I'm still looking up, still looking up!

"No, I wont give up, on, us! God knows I'm tough, e-nough! We've got a lot to learn! God knows we're worth it!

"I won't give up, on, us. Even if the skies, get, rough. I'm givin' you all, my, love. I'm still looking up..."

I earned a standing ovation form my sibs, which was nice, I was happy that they liked it. And they were right, I did sing to them every night, I was just afraid to now, for already known circumstances.

"Okay, it's time for bed," I said. They climbed up the bunk-bed ladder, and right when they went to sleep, I went to the computer out in the living room, opened it up, and went to Google.

"Body-switching," I muttered, and typed it into Google.

"Doesn't exist, same thing, same again, ugh, useless Google," I muttered, typing " " into the address bar, logging on to my account, and asking, "Who agrees that Google sucks?"

Instantly, I got ten answers saying that I wasn't the only one, and I was happy again. I went to Yahoo, and typed in the same thing, "Body-switching", and got nothing.

After that, I heard Dana say, "Ryan, what are you doing up?" It scared me a bit, but not enough to make me jump or anything.

"Just Googling things on Yahoo, why?" I asked.

"You just woke me up," she said.

"Well, the computer's pretty quiet..." I said.

"No, you saying things to yourself woke me up. You should stop doing that." She said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay in character," I said, and apparently she understood, even though I didn't.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. Wow, time flies by faster than you think! I saw that I actually Googled about 100 things.

_No wonder it's 1:00_, I thought, a little confused. I thought I only looked up about three things!

"Well, I should get to bed, so should you," I said, heading to the bedroom.

"Oh, and by the way, you woke Warren up, too, he just didn't want to come out here," Dana told me as we went in the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll make a note of that, g'night!" I said, and I heard both of them reply, again, simoultaniously. It was already getting annoying, but I'll still have to get used to it.

About five minutes after they went to sleep, I really realised what was going on, and it felt like I was insane.

_Maybe this is all just a dream..._ I thought as I drifted to sleep, unaware of the servailence cameras watching and listening to everything happening in the tower.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who's watching the Whites? Plotz? Scratchy? The authorities? The creepy guy in a cave in the forest? Find out in chapter four!

Sorry for the utterly boring Google segment, but I couldn't find or think of anything else to put there!

The song sang above was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

As always, thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
